1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a repeating gun having a repeating unit which is axially guided in a rail for opening and closing the cartridge chamber.
Many known axially guided repeating units are operated by means of a bolt handle which is secured to the breech mechanism. In this case, numerous hand movements are required in order to unlock and lock the breech mechanism. The shooting hand (usually the right hand) must be directed upwards to the bolt handle. This impedes rapid repeat cycling. In addition, the stable contact with the shoulder is disturbed, this impairing the shooting rhythm and, for example, forcing the hunter to pick up the target repeatedly when firing several shots at running game.
Furthermore, so-called pump action systems are known, in which the breech mechanism is controlled by moving the front stock or fore-end backwards and forwards. These systems have the disadvantage that when shooting from fixed gun rests (for example, raised-hides) repeat cycling is impossible without raising the weapon.
In the case of the so-called lever action repeating systems which are also known, repetition is effected by moving the trigger guard, extended towards the rear, up and down.
Furthermore, manual repeating weapons are known, the repeating action of which is controlled by a movable pistol grip on the small of the stock by slewing in the vertical line of the weapon. The disadvantage of this is that the support triangle that is required for safe shooting and which consists of the shoulder contact, elbow and hand on the fore-end is impaired as a result of the wrist movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A repeating gun of the kind mentioned by way of introduction is known from the printed publication DE-A-195 30 793. Here, a repeating unit, consisting of the breech mechanism, the trigger group consisting of the trigger and trigger guard, and the pistol grip, is drawn back and pressed forwards axially. In this case, a telescopic piece runs into the hollow rear stock. The shooting hand remains on the pistol grip during the repeat cycling.
The disadvantage of this gun is that the trigger group, which has to be moved back as well, must be positioned in a very precise manner in order to release the shot, something which creates difficulties in terms of manufacturing engineering, and that, in the event of the weapon possibly becoming dirty or in the event of humidity-dependent swelling of the stock wood, the telescopic piece can become jammed. Moreover, in order to cancel the lock on the repeating unit, it is necessary to press a blocking lever downwards each time with the thumb, this being unfavourable ergonomically.